To save a life
by Cayne Salem
Summary: My verison of the fourth season of Dante's Cove


**To Save a Life:**

--Dante's Cove--

Kevin is sitting on the bed he and Ambrosius share, he's thinking about Toby; his ex-boyfriend. Last year Toby was lost to the Shadowlands during the fight with the House of Shadows. Toby was leaning against a closet door trying to keep the Shadows from coming in when he could hear the voice of Adam; he's newly boyfriend, calling out to him so he opened the door but was sucked in. They were able to defeat the House of Shadows but at a price, they lost Michelle, Toby and Adam to the Shadowlands. Kevin finally declared his love for Ambrosius but he still feels for Toby and wishes he was here. "Kevin? Kevin, are you here?" "I'm in here, 'Bro." Kevin shouted back. Ambrosius entered their room, "Oh hey. What are you doing in here?" "Just thinking that's all." Kevin said. "You're thinking about Toby again aren't you?" Ambrosius said. "Yeah." Kevin stated. "I miss him so much." Ambrosius sat down next to Kevin and placed his arm over his shoulder, "I know you do but there was nothing we could've done to save him." "I know but I still miss him." Kevin said. "I'm sorry that you lost him." Ambrosius said. He then leaned in and kissed Kevin, "Listen I'll be home late tonight so don't wait up." "Okay." Kevin stated. Ambrosius walked out of the room while Kevin remained sitting on the bed. As Kevin laid down the images of Toby and Adam appeared in the mirror banging on it.

--Theme song: Dying To Be With You

--Starring--

Gregory Michael as Kevin Acher

William Gregory Lee as Amborsius Vallin

Tracy Scoggins as Grace Neville

Charlie David as Toby Moraitis

Lucy Lawless as Eden Essex

Victor Webster as Lycus Khronos

Karen Cliché as Eve Essex

Heidi Hudson Leick as Amelea Khronos

Michael Easton as Alister Khronos

Eliza Dushku as Lysandra Vallin

Amy Acker as Ambrosia Vallian

Claire Stansfield as Lady Tara Acroha

Tom McCamus as Sir Osiris Acroha

Jennifer Rhodes as Madame Tatyana Essex

Karl Urban as Sir Sergei Essex

Martin Cummins as Lord Helios Nottingham

Meighan Desmond as Lady Rhea Bordeaux

Adrienne Wilkinson as Karnilla Hikari

Vincent Kartheiser as Arkham Nottingham

Cayne Salem as Omar Khronos

--Miami; Florida--

A young man with short dark hair and wearing a dark blue muscle shirt with black shorts and sandals is walking into a beach bar, "Hey Omar you're late!" "Sorry my roommate was late getting home." "So what you are still late." "Oh come on, we share the car." The man tossed his clipboard on a table, "Fine, don't let it happen again." "Thanks and it won't." "You know you're lucky all the men love to see you with no shirt on and it's good for business." "Thanks again." Omar walked behind the bar, he washed his hands in the sink as a young girl pasted behind him, "Roommate getting home late that one's new." "Stop it, Karen." Omar stated. "What? You have your own car." Karen said. "So why are you really late?" "It's true, John was late getting home." Omar said. "Omar tell me the truth." Karen stated; she then handed a drink over to a customer. "What that is the truth." Omar said. "I was watching his little boy for him." "Oh little Jake? How is he?" Karen asked. "Fine. He told me that his mother thinks me and John are dating." Omar said. "Well, you two do spend a whole lot time together." Karen said. "Hello we are roommates of course we spend time together." Omar said. "Omar, you two sleep in the same bed." Karen said. "So what that doesn't mean we are dating. He's not even gay." Omar said. _'Omar'_ Omar stopped what he was doing and looked around, "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" Karen asked. "Someone just called my name." Omar said. _'Omar. Save me.' _"There it is again." Omar stated. "Omar, I don't hear anything." Karen said. _'Omar, help me. Please save me. I can't take it anymore.' _"Okay this isn't funny." Omar said. "Omar, what are you talking about?" Karen asked. Omar gasped for air as his vision changed, _--Vision; Lightning is flashing as thunder roars in the sky, voices can be heard yelling, just then a male and female bodies are seen thrown against a closet door, 'Toby we have to keep this door from opening." "I know keep pushing!" "Toby, Toby help me." "Adam?" "Toby don't it's not him." "I have to help Adam." "Toby don't open the door." Toby pushed to girl aside and opened the door, "Adam! Adam! Adam come to me." Just then a cloud of smoke seeped out and pulled Toby in causing the door to slam shut. End of Vision._

Omar fell to the floor causing a few glasses to shatter along with him. "Oh god, Omar are you okay?" Karen asked. "Yeah. I just need to sit down." Omar said. "Go ahead I can handle things here." Karen said. "Okay, thanks. I'll be quick." Omar said. "Take your time, Trevor left for the day." Karen said. "Okay." Omar said. He then stepped out from behind the bar and sat down at a table, he then put his head down. "Why so tired?" Omar picked up his head, "Oh hey John." John sat down in the empty chair, "Are you tired because of Jake?" "No. I just kind of had a dizzy spell that's all." Omar said. "Oh man I hate those." John stated. "Won't Trevor get mad if he sees you?" "He would if he was here." Omar said. "Hey John can I ask you a question?" "Sure, what?' John said. "Why did your ex-wife tell Jake me and you are dating?" Omar asked. "I have no idea. You know her she still wants me." John said. "Johnny, come on tell me the truth." Omar said. "Alright, well, I kind of…..told her we were." John said. "What!" Omar shouted. John looked around in a panic, "Shh, keep it down everyone will hear you." "Why on earth would you tell her that?" Omar asked. "I don't know. It just came out one day." John said. "And you never told her it wasn't true." Omar said. "I never got the chance." John said. "Listen I have to get back to work." Omar said, he stood up. John grabbed his arm, "Hey don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." "I'm not mad at you, John." Omar said. "Are you sure you look mad." John said. "I'm not. I'll see you at home." Omar said, he then pulled his arm away and walked towards the bar.

--Later that night--

Omar is walking to his car, "Omar, wait up." Karen called out. Omar stopped, "What are you doing?" "I am not letting you walk alone to your car after what happened earlier today." Karen said. "Okay come on." Omar stated. They started to walk to his car, "So Omar what's the deal with you and that Deniz guy you met a few nights ago?" Karen asked. "We've been talking on the phone a lot." Omar said. "That's all. Just talking on the phone?" Karen said. "Well, yeah. He lives in New York so we can't see each other." Omar said. "Oh well, look at it this way long distance relationships never work out." Karen said. "Yeah, I learned that the hard way." Omar said. "Well, here we are. Would you like to follow me home too." Karen pushed him, "Don't be a smart ass. I'll see you tomorrow." Karen said; she gave him a quick hug, then walked off. "Bye." Omar said. Before Omar was able to get into his car this strange feeling came over him as a gust of wind picked up. _'Omar'_ His name was whispered yet again, "Who are you!?" _'Omar, save me.' _Omar looked around in a panic, "Why are you doing this to me?" _'Omar, save me. Omar, save me.' _Omar's eyes turned blue, "Come out already! This is not funny!" _'Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me.' _Blue energy began to swirl around Omar's hands, "Listen I swear if you don't come out I will unleash this energy!" _'Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me.' _Omar closed his eyes, "Who are you? Why do you need me to save you?" '_Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me.' _Just then smoke formed a body, Omar spun around, "Eve what are you doing here?" "I felt your panic. What's wrong?" Eve asked. "I keep hearing this voice and I had a vision earlier today." Omar said. "What's the voice saying?" Eve asked. "Well, my name and 'save me'." Omar said. "From what and who is it?" Eve asked. "I don't know." Omar said. "You can find out." Eve said. "How? Tell me how." Omar said. "All you have to do is concentrate on the voice and you can trance it back to it's source." Eve said. "Okay but I don't hear it anymore." Omar said. "Still try." Eve said. "Okay, here goes nothing." Omar said. He closed his eyes and began to breath in and out slowly, '_Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me.' _"I got it it's coming from a place called Dante's Cove." Omar said. "Dante's Cove? Well, looks like you going on a trip." Eve said. "What? No. I don't even know who's calling me and I can't leave I have a job." Omar said. "Don't worry I'll take care of that." Eve said. "But how will I get to this Dante's Cove?" Omar asked. "Well, you can either travel by plane or by teleporting your choice." Eve said. "I don't know how to teleport." Omar said. "Oh it's easy all you have to do is think of the name of the place you want to go then let your magiks carry you there." Eve said. "But I could end up anywhere with just a name." Omar said. "True but I've been to Dante's Cove so pull the images out of my mind and off you go." Eve said. "Okay." Omar said. Within seconds Omar's body began to fade away when he was fully gone she stepped into his car and drove off.

--Dante's Cove--

Omar's body appeared out of the shadows, "Whoa, that was new but fun." '_Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me.' _This time the voice came a whole lot faster and clearer, '_Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me. Omar, save me.' _"Stop it!" Omar yelled into the night sky. "Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" Just then a faded image of a body appeared in front of Omar, '_Omar, you came. I knew you would if I kept calling for you.' _Omar squinted his eyes, "Toby? Toby is that you?" _'Yes Omar it's me. I need your help, please.' _"Toby why do you need my help?" Omar asked. _'I'm stuck in the Shadowlands, please save me. It's hell in here.' _Omar was confused he had no clue as to what the Shadowlands is or where they even are, "Toby what's the Shadowlands?" _'I'm sorry I have to go, they're coming. Please help me.' _The image of Toby faded away, "Wait Toby! Toby, come back!" Omar screamed out into the night sky. "What the hell is the Shadowlands?" Omar began to walk around as he did he got this strong magical feeling, "My lord the magiks are strong on this island. Wow I've never felt Tresum magic like this before. But I feel three Tresum witches here two are male and one is female." Omar lifted his hands, blue energy like wires began to seep from his finger tips, "Magiks find me the witches." Within seconds the energy wires shot off into the night sky as Omar stood there on a cliff. "Well, hopefully these witches can help me found out what the Shadowlands are and how to save Toby from them."

--Next Morning--

Kevin awoke alone in the bed, "Bro? Bro?" He got out of the bed, "Guess he slept on the sofa last night." He walked out of the room but did not find Ambrosius, "Where could he be?" Kevin scratched his head, "Well, I need a shower." While Kevin was in the shower Ambrosius walked into the house, "Kevin, I'm home!" Ambrosius could hear the shower running, "He's taking a shower. I think I'll join him." As he walked towards the rest room he removed his clothes until he was only in his underwear but before he could enter the rest room an electrical shock went through his body which caused him to scream. Kevin jumped out of the shower, "Bro?" Kevin found Ambrosius passed out on the floor, "Bro? Bro, wake up." Kevin placed Ambrosius on the sofa. A few minutes later Ambrosius woke up, "What happened?" "I don't know. I heard you scream and when I came out of the rest room you were passed out on the floor so I placed you on the sofa." Kevin said. "What happened, Bro?" "I felt a magical shock. It hit me so hard." Ambrosius said. "A magical shock? What is that?" Kevin asked. "It's an ability used to find other magics but not just anyone can do it." Ambrosius said. "Okay now the questions are why did you feel it and who sent it?" Kevin said. "I don't know but I think we will find out soon." Ambrosius said.

--Elsewhere--

Omar is sleeping in a hotel room he's staying in while in Dante's Cove, he shot upright, "My magics found the stronger one of the three and he's not that far from here." He got out of his bed and went to the rest room to shower up. Once he entered the rest room the image of Toby appeared, _'Omar hurry, the pain. I can't take it anymore.' _Omar jumped out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the rest room, "Toby." _'Omar hurry please. I can't take the pain any longer.' _"I'm doing the best I can Toby first I need to learn about this Shadowlands. I have no clue as to where it is or how to get you out of there for that matter." Omar said. _'Omar hurry.' _The image of Toby faded away, "Toby don't go." Omar fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes, "Not again."

_--Past--_

_Toby and Omar are seen swimming in the beach, "Say Omar, I was hoping we could, well, go out tonight. You know just the two of us." "Toby are you asking me out?" "Yes, Omar I have always had a crush on you." "Toby do you know how long I have been waiting form this. Since the day I met you I knew I wanted you." "So is that a yes or a no?" "That's a yes and here's something to look forward to." Omar roughly placed his lips on top of Toby's which caused him to fall back onto the sand. Now Omar is laying on top of Toby, their bear chest are rubbing against each other as well as their cloth covered cocks. Toby pushed Omar away, "Okay let's not doing anything more I don't want to ruin something that hasn't had a chance to start." Omar smiled at Toby, "Okay, pick me up at six." Omar stood up; he then helped Toby up, "Six it is. I love you, Omar." Toby watched as Omar ran off into the distance, he loved the way that boy's body moved as he ran. They way his legs slowly dance off the ground and the way he's tight ass dance in the sunlight. Toby smiled he was glad that he finally had enough cougar to ask out Omar, he has been trying for over three years now but the chance or rather he didn't have the cougar to ask him. He thought Omar liked someone else._

_Omar is sitting on his porch steps wait for Toby to show up, his mother came out the house, "Honey Toby isn't coming." "No. He said he'd be here." "Omar, honey he's not coming." "No, he said he'd be here. I not going inside." "Omar please come in?" Omar began to sob into his hands, "Why did he do this to me? Why did he ask me out? Why did he say he loved me?" His mother sat down next to him and placed her arm over his shoulder, "I'm so sorry honey. I'm sure that he does love you and didn't mean to hurt you. Now come inside it's about to rain." Both Omar and his mother walked inside just as the rain started to poor down._

--Present day; H2Eau--

Ambrosius and Kevin were walking up the steps when lightning flashed, "I didn't know it was going to rain today." Kevin said. "It's probley just lightning. The rain never comes down." Ambrosius said. "Well, how's business been?" Kevin asked. "Great." Ambrosius stated. Once they made it up the steps Grace walked up to them, "Ambrosius we need to talk." "Okay so talk." Ambrosius said. "Earlier today I felt a magical shock." Grace said. "I did too. Do you know who sent it?" Ambrosius said. "No but I can find out. All I need is your help." Grace said. "Why am I not surprised. What do I have to do?" Ambrosius said. "All you have to do is hold my hand and I'll take it from there." Grace said. "Okay when do you want to do this?" Ambrosius asked. "As soon as possible." Grace said. "Okay well, let's go to the office. We'll do it back there." Ambrosius said. "Okay." Grace said. As they were walking to the office Omar walked up the steps, "I can feel the witches here. Well, time to seek them out." His eyes turned blue and within seconds he could see three magical trails; two where blue which meant they were the most powerful and one was red which meant that it's still learning the craft. They led to the back room, "Well, here goes nothing."

--Meanwhile in the back room--

Grace and Ambrosius are holding hands her eyes are red as are his and she is chanting, "Grace how long is this going to take?" Ambrosius asked. "I almost got it. No it can't be." Grace stated out of shock. "What is it?" Ambrosius said. "Well, the person who sent those magics is here." Grace said. "What?" Ambrosius let go of Grace's hand. "What do you mean here?" "I mean here at H2Eau." Grace said. "Then why are we in here. Let's go get raid of this person." Ambrosius said as he stormed out of his office. Once out he scanned the coward of people, "Who is it Grace?" Omar is on the other side of the club and with his eyes still blue and can now see three bodies glowing two are blue and one is red. "Him." Grace pointed at Omar. Ambrosius was first to start walking towards him, they met in the center of the club. Omar stared into Ambrosius' red eyes, "I don't think so." He lifted his hand and everyone but Grace, Amborsius and Kevin froze. "Why did you send magical shocks out? That hurt like hell." Ambrosius said. "Sorry I had to find other Tresum witches. I need to know about the Shadowlands." Omar said. All three of them were in shock. "How did you do that?" Kevin asked. "Well, it's easy to control space and time." Omar said. "Now tell me about the Shadowlands." "Why do you want to know about the Shadowlands?" Grace asked. "I have to save a friend." Omar said. "No I won't tell you. We cannot allow you to unleash the House of Shadows." Ambrosius said. "Now don't make me do this the hard way. Tell me or I will pull it from you." Omar said. "I won't tell you." Ambrosius said. "Fine the hard way it is." Omar stated. He then smacked his hand on Ambrosius' head who's eyes began to roll in the back of his head, "Bro!" Kevin yelled. "Stay back." Omar stated. "Not likely." Kevin said. Omar lifted his hand; Grace stopped in her tracks and Kevin was sent flying into a table. "Now let's see. No that's not it. Well, well, you are a mischief little boy. There it is, I thank you, but you didn't help." Omar removed his hand and he vanished which caused time to resume. "What happened? Where--Where'd he go?" Ambrosius asked. "I don't know." Grace stated. Ambrosius helped Kevin up, "Man that hurt like hell."

--Ambrosius' House--

Omar's body appeared out of the darkness, "Well, Ambrosius this is a nice little house you have here." He walked through the house and went straight to the bed room and he looked at the mirror and their banging on it is Toby and Adam, "I'm here now. I'll save you." Omar lifted his hand, but before he could do anything Ambrosius and Kevin appeared. "I can't let you do this." Ambrosius said. "You can't stop me." Omar's eyes flashed blue and an energy shield appeared around Ambrosius and Kevin, "Damn it." Blue energy began to swirl around Omar's hand within a matter of minutes Toby's body began to seep out from the mirror as he did Adam grabbed his feet, "No!" Omar used his other hand to push Adam back in and cracked the mirror. "Omar what the hell?" Toby questioned. "Quick grab my hand." Omar said. "But why?" Toby asked. "Just do it." Omar stated. "Okay." Toby said. He then placed his hand in Omar's hand and within seconds they vanished into the shadows. "I can't believe he was able to pull him out of the Shadowlands." Kevin said. Grace's body was formed by smoke, "What happened?" "He pulled Toby out of the Shadowlands." Kevin said. "Well, why is the mirror cracked?" Grace asked. "Well, when he was pulling Toby out Adam tried to come out with him but he pushed him back in and it cracked." Ambrosius said. "Adam must've been infected with the Shadows and well the mirror must've been the doorway into our world." Grace said. "So he saved us?" Kevin questioned. "Looks like." Grace said. "We should thank this guy who ever he is." "Toby called him Omar." Kevin said. "Omar? Are you sure it was Omar?" Grace asked. "Yes, why?" Kevin asked. "Omar is my second cousin." Grace said. "If it is him that would explain why he could stop time." "Why would that?" Ambrosius asked. "Omar was born with psychic abilities. And by the time he was ten he was a High Priest." Grace said. "Wow, is he that powerful?" Ambrosius asked. "Yes and then some. He still has abilities that he hasn't even tapped into." Grace said. "How come I never heard of him?" Ambrosius asked. "Cause his mother and father had him out of wed lock and they sent him here as punishment." Grace said.

_--Realm of Tresum; 25 years ago--_

_The Tresum Council is in session with the Queen in here throne room, "M'Queen, this can't be allowed to go on. She has no right to do this to me!" "M'Queen it must be done." "Why because he fell in love with me instead of you!" "Why you are nothing but a whore, I care not if he fell in love with you." "Oh no then why do this?" "Because it is our rules that's why." "The hell it is you're just envy of the love we share." "Believe what you want." "Silence!" The queen shouted. "M'Queen." they both bowed down as their queen stood up, "Lady Eden I am sorry but Lady Tara is right you had your child out of wed lock so he must be sent away." "But M'Queen, he is my son and me and Lycus are set to wed. Please I beg you do not send him away from me." Eden said. "I am sorry but we must be true to the by laws set by those before us. But fear not we will send him to the Mortal Realm." "The mortal realm, if he is sent there he will not know of his craft or how to use it." Eden said. "When he comes of age we will send him a teacher, but you and your husband to be are not to make any contact before, for if you do the two or you will be exiled from the Tresum Realm." "Yes M'Queen, please may I say goodbye to my son?" Eden asked. "Be quick about it." Lady Tara smiled as Eden exited the throne room, once the door closed Madame Tatyana stood up, she slowly walked over to Lady Tara, "You are a bitch." Lady Tara smiled, "You say that like it's a bad thing." Madame Tatyana lifted her hand which sent Lady Tara flying back against a wall, "If you ever interfere with my daughters life again I will kill you." _

--Present day--

Smoke appears in the front of a run down hotel, "Where are we?" Toby asked. "Hey listen this is the best I could do okay I don't have a lot of money and besides no one is here." Omar said. "Omar why did we leave so fast?" Toby asked. "I read Ambrosius' thoughts he wanted to kill you I couldn't let that happen." Omar said. "What? How could you read his mind?" Toby asked. "Toby, I'm a psychic." Omar stated as they entered one of the rooms. "Man how come I've never seen this place before?" Toby asked. "Well, as you can seen it's run down. I'm thinking of fixing it up and turning it into a night club, what do you think?" Omar said. "I thought you said you don't have any money?" Toby asked. "I don't but I do have magic." Omar said. "Well, then I say go for it. I mean what can you lose." Toby said. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm a little tired." Omar said. "Yeah I am too." Toby stated. Omar laid down on the bed closest to the door while Toby walked to the other one, "Say Omar why'd you leave after high school?" Omar just stared at the window, "Omar? Omar? Hey, Omar, you can't be asleep already." Toby said. "Well, I didn't have any reason to stay." Omar said. Toby laid there in silence for awhile he was hurt from what Omar just said, he thought Omar loved him but now he thinks it was all a lie. "What about me?" "What about you?" Omar asked. "I wasn't a good enough reason to stay?" "Well, you would've been if you didn't hurt me the way you did." Omar said. "What are you talking about? How did I hurt you?" Toby asked. "Toby, you said you loved me and that we were going to be together forever, but when we were going to have our first date you never showed up." Omar said. Toby's mouth dropped open, "I'm sorry I forgot about our date that night. Adam called me over to his house and well I lost track of time." "Well, I'm glad your remember. You hurt me so bad that night Toby, I was so in love with you." Omar said. Toby climbed off his bed and walked over to Omar's as he did he removed his clothes, "Well, this is my way of saying I'm sorry for hurting you." Omar turned his head and saw his Greek Adonis standing before him in all his glory, Toby's body is so well fit and smooth chested, "My god, you're so beautiful." Those words were but a whisper, "Thank you. Now your turn." Omar sat on his knees, "Now I'm not as beautiful as you are." "Stop stalling." Toby said. "Fine." Omar began to unbutton his shirt one button at a time, "Here let me, you go to slow." Toby pushed Omar's fingers away from his shirt; he then ripped it off which sent buttons flying everywhere. "Hey I can't buy a new shirt." Omar snapped. "So what, I'll buy you a new one." Toby said; he then pushed Omar to lay down. He then unbuttoned his pants, "Wow, so you do wear underwear." "Yeah, don't you?' Omar said. "Not really, I mean why bother. Every one here doesn't cause it's so dame hot." Toby said. Now both Toby and Omar are laying naked on the bed, "I'm sorry for what I did to you." "It's okay Toby, I forgave you long ago." Omar said.

--Next Day--

Omar and Toby are walking hand in hand down the sidewalk when they bump into Kevin, "Oh hey, Kevin." Kevin looked at the tangled fingers of Omar and Toby, "Hey. How are you feeling, Toby?" "Okay, I guess." Toby said. "So how are you?" "I'm doing good. I mean 'Bro, is really good to me now that he knows that he doesn't have to fight for my love." Kevin said. Omar untangled his fingers from Toby's, "Listen I'll be right back." "Okay." Toby stated. Kevin watched Omar walk away, "Listen Toby I don't think you should trust this guy." "Well, now that sounds very familiar." Toby said. "Alright I know you tried to warn me about 'Bro and I didn't listen but really Grace told me and 'Bro about him." Kevin said. "Kevin I know about Omar and what he can do I've knew him since High School." Toby said. "Toby, you don't understand. Grace said he is already a High Priest." Kevin said. "Again with this Tresum shit that's what parted us and caused all of this shit. I lost Van, you and Adam because of it. I won't lose Omar as well." Toby said. "Toby, please." Kevin begged as he grabbed his hand. Toby pulled his hand away from Kevin, "No, Kevin I'm going to stay with Omar. I love him." Toby said. "But Toby I still love you. I only got with 'Bro because I thought you were gone." Kevin said. "Well, Kevin I fell out of love with you. I'm sorry." Toby said. "But Toby." Kevin trailed off as his eyes watered up. "I'm sorry Kevin I don't love you anymore. I love Omar now." Toby said. Kevin lunged at Toby and roughly placed his lips on top of his. Omar turned the corner to that sight, "What the hell!" Toby pushed Kevin off of him, "Omar?" "So Kevin this is how you try to get your man back by forcing yourself on him?" Omar asked. "No, but I tried it anyways." Kevin said. "Well, lucky me it didn't work." Omar said. "How do you know that?" Kevin asked. "Umm, Hello I'm psychic." Omar said. "I will have Toby back even if that means taking you out of the picture." Kevin said. "You can try if you want." Omar said. Kevin's eyes began to glow red as red energy swirled around his body, "Well, now you do have power, pity it's borrowed power." Omar said; his eyes turned blue and blue colored energy began to swirl around him. "Now my power on the other hand is mine and mine alone." Before Kevin could shoot off an energy blast Ambrosius appeared in front of him, "Stop it!" "'Bro, move I can take him. I know I can." Kevin said. "No you can't." Ambrosius said. "I doubt even I can." "Oh, Ambrosius let him try. I need a little fun." Omar said. "Omar stop this you know the rules." Ambrosius said. "Please since when you do follow the rules." Omar said. "'Bro, move." Kevin barked. "No, now power down." Ambrosius said. "No." Kevin hissed. Omar's eyes returned to their normal color and the energy vanished, "He's right I could kill you with the simplest thought. So this is a warning stay away from me and Toby and I'll let you live." Kevin still had not powered down, "Kevin, please power down." Ambrosius said. Kevin's eyes stopped glowing and the energy vanished, "Fine." "Good now come on let's go home." Ambrosius said. Omar turned around and stared at Toby, "Look out!" Omar's eyes turned blue and the energy that was hurled at him hit an energy shield causing it to fly in all directions, "Nice try." he then looked at Kevin and sent him flying against a wall. "Kevin!" Ambrosius yelled as he ran to him. "That was but a taste of what I can do. Try me again and you will suffer." Omar said; smoke swirled around him and Toby; when it cleared they were gone. "Kevin why did you do that?" Ambrosius asked.

--Later that Night--

Omar is laying in the bed looking up at the ceiling, he can hear the water from the shower running and Toby's attempt to sing a song, '_What've you done. He lies to you.' _Omar shot upright in the bed, "Who's there?" '_What've you done. He lies to you.' _Omar climbed out of the bed, "Come out! Where are you?" '_What've you done. He lies to you.' _He now has blue energy swirling around his hands, "Listen whoever you are if you don't come out right now I swear you won't live another day." '_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _Omar fell to his knees holding his head, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" '_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.'___'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _"Get out of my head!" Omar yelled as he held his head. '_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _Toby came running out of the bath room with a towel wrapped around his waist, "Omar what's wrong?" "They're in my head. Get them out." Omar pleaded. '_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _Toby looked around, "Who Omar? Who's in your head?" "Get them out!" Omar shouted as he passed out form the strain of the voices in his head, '_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _'_What've you done. He lies to you.' _Toby picked up Omar and placed him on the bed; he then laid next to him; he fixed his hair so he could watch him sleep, "Oh Omar I missed you so much."

--Hotel Dante--

A salient gust of wind blows in through the doors as smoke forms two bodies, "Well, this will be fun won't it my dear husband." "Yes but first we must make sure that all obstacles have been removed from our paths." "Oh husband don't worry Tresum witches are no match for us." "Amelea we have to make sure I feel that there is a Tresum witch here that can match our power even beat us if given the chance." "Oh, Alister please no witch can match us or beat us if we stand together. Our power is limitless together. Why do you think they sent us to the Shadowlands." Amelea said. "Then what do you think we should do?" Alister asked. "Well, the only thing I think of is we can send off a fear wave and let them kill each other." Amelea said.

**Next: Paranoia**


End file.
